The invention relates generally to a fragrance dispenser and more particularly to a fragrance dispenser mounted around the seat of a commode, tank or flat surface which is capable of dispensing an odor eliminating fragrance.
For years, fragrance dispensers and deodorizers have been used to remove unpleasant bathroom odors. Traditionally, these dispensers have come in two forms: aerosol based or non-aerosol based. Unfortunately, such prior art fragrance dispensers are limited in several important aspects. First, aerosol dispensers come in an aerosol can that is not always conveniently located when needed. Secondly, aerosol cans typically have no re-fill mechanism so that once the contents inside the can are consumed the entire can itself must be disposed of and then replaced.
Non-aerosol based dispensers or deodorizers, such as scented candles, pump sprays and deodorizing tablets, also have their shortcomings. For instance, once in use these deodorizers are known to continuously deodorize an area, which means that users are seldom able to control the volume and intensity of fragrance being dispensed into a room at any specified time. Non-aerosol based dispensers are also movable and rarely have any kind of refill mechanism. A refill mechanism would minimize the cost incurred by the user of having to replace the entire deodorizer unit after the contents of the unit have been consumed. In fact, the cost incurred by users of non-aerosol based products can be substantial given the nearly uncontrollable and wasteful release of deodorizing fragrance that these non-aerosol products often produce.
Accordingly, there is a need for a conveniently located fragrance dispenser that is both stationary and re-usable. Such a dispenser would relieve the user from the burden of having to search for a deodorizer in an area such as a bathroom whenever the need to deodorize arises. Such a dispenser would also increase the user""s ability to control the quantity and quality of fragrance being dispensed while simultaneously lessening the dispenser""s overall replacement cost.
The present invention solves the problems of prior art fragrance dispensers and deodorizers by providing a fragrance dispenser that can be mounted on a surface, such as a bathroom wall, or directly on a bathroom commode or tank. Moreover, the present invention provides a fragrance dispenser that can be conveniently placed at or near the source of an unpleasant odor (commode or tank, for example) so as to be ready for use whenever the need to deodorize an area arises while at the same time giving the user the ability to control the quality and quantity of fragrance being dispensed into a specific area.
Accordingly, disclosed in one embodiment is a fragrance dispenser comprising an enclosure and a fragrance holder. The enclosure has an opening and comprises a base and a cover attached to the base so as to form a substantially cylindrical housing around the fragrance holder. The base includes a major surface with slots formed therein, the fragrance holder housed within the enclosure and having a nozzle that protrudes through the opening of the enclosure.
A spray pump is attached to the fragrance holder for spraying a mist of fragrance through the opening of the enclosure. Preferably, the spray pump includes a spray head and orifice cap that allows the spray pump to direct the mist along a line substantially parallel to the body of the fragrance holder. A rocker arm facilitates the action of the spray pump and is fixed within the base of the enclosure on a pair of supports which facilitate the spray action of the spray pump. During use, a user depresses the cover which forces the rocker arm to rotate within the supports and compress the spray head into the body of the enclosure such that the spray pump is activated causing the spraying of a mist outward through the opening of the enclosure. When pressure is removed from the cover of the enclosure, the rocker arm and spray head return to their original position ready for the next spray action.
In one embodiment, the fragrance dispenser includes a flexible mounting plate with grasps that are insertable in the slots of the base. Each grasp includes fins that secure the mounting plate to the base at a plurality of different positions, allowing the mounting plate to flex into a plurality of contours. An adhesive sheet is attached to the underside of the mounting plate which allows the fragrance dispenser to be attached a surface and assume the rounder contour of a commode, for example.
In one embodiment, the base of the enclosure includes holes adapted to receive a hook, screw, bracket or wall anchor for installation of the fragrance dispenser on a flat surface such as a wall. In this configuration, the mounting plate and adhesive sheet are not used.
Also disclosed is a spray mechanism for use with a liquid container such as the fragrance dispenser of the present invention. The spray mechanism comprises a spray pump and a sprayer head slidable engaged with the spray pump and having a nozzle opening. A flexible tube extends from the spray pump opposite the sprayer head and a spray cap is adapted for directing a mist through the nozzle opening in a direction substantially parallel to the body of the fragrance holder and the length of the flexible tube.
An advantage of the present invention is that the fragrance holder provides a cost effective disposable refill mechanism. The user can select from a variety of available fragrances every time a refill is installed in the fragrance dispenser.
Another advantage of the invention is a fragrance holder that can be securely mounted to a commode or tank, or flat surface, such as a wall, for eliminating odors near the source.